Many existing indoor lighting power supply systems are connected with dimmers. However, many existing light emitting diodes (LED) driving power supplies are not compatible with the dimmers. If an adjustment of a dimmer goes to a small angle, the lights may not work properly, or the dimmers may be damaged.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an LED device protection circuit and a related LED device protection method.